


Little Chris

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Pregnant Roger Taylor (Queen), Protective Freddie Mercury, loves of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger is terrified of pregnancy and what Freddie will say.





	Little Chris

Roger felt he was going crazy. Beautiful blue eyes were full of tears. He sat on the bathroom floor and looked at his hand. There was a pregnancy test. Positive... Something has been wrong for a long time. He felt bad, he was still tired. He was afraid but decided to check it. And the fears were confirmed. He was pregnant. He was scared. He knew Freddie loved him. But yesterday he said he didn't want to have children yet. Queen are at the peak of popularity. The child complicates everything. Roger stood up. He put the test in his pants pocket. He poured water into the tub and went inside. He touched the stomach. There was a child there. Roger began to cry softly. Suddenly the door opened. The drummer quickly dipped his head. "Hello Darling." Freddie went to the bathtub and squatted. "Hi," Roger forced a smile. Freddie took a sponge and began washing his back. Roger looked at him and he felt like crying. The love of his life, as usual, looked great. "Honey, why don't you wash yourself afterwards? I'd like to give you a little hug."" "NO" Roger put his face on his knees and began to cry hysterically. Freddie froze in shock. But he shook himself. He pulled Roger out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He sat on the floor and took the drummer on his lap. He didn't care that his clothes were wet. "What happened honey? Tell me" "I'm pregnant." Roger finally looked at him "That's great honey" Roger looked at him with suprise. He began to think it was a dream. "You didn't want a child." He looked down immediately. Freddie carefully lifted his chin. With his other hand, he stroked his hair. "I thought it was too early. The band and these matters. But you are the most important thing for me. And the toddler who will be born." Roger hugged his beloved. He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Freddie would look after him and the baby. A few months later Christopher Thomas Mercury - Taylor appeared in the world. Freddie and Roger got married. And little Christopher became everyone's favorite.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work as usual Froger. But what can I do that I love them. The boy's names are after my two older brothers who made me love the Queen band. They took me to the cinema forcibly. We saw Bohemian Rhapsody. And thanks to them earlier stupid music became beloved. I am lucky that they are my brothers.


End file.
